


Shore Leve

by taylorjacksonandtheolympians



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Day At The Beach, F/M, Risa pleasure planet, Shore Leave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 05:07:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12880797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylorjacksonandtheolympians/pseuds/taylorjacksonandtheolympians
Summary: You go on shore leave with the crew of the U.S.S. Enterprise, and your best friend Nyota tries to convince you to ask your crush, Jim Kirk, on a date.





	Shore Leve

**Author's Note:**

> I started this as a way to kick writer's block, but it turned out longer than I originally intended. I used "don't get your hopes up" as a starting prompt.
> 
> If you want to listen, I imagined "Cigarette Daydreams" by Cage the Elephant while I was writing, I feel like it goes with this.
> 
> YN = Your Name  
> LN = Your Last Name

“He’s staring at you again,” your best friend Nyota told you, gesturing behind you to the captain. You were eating lunch in the commissary when she spoke up.

“Are you serious? Ugh, Ny, what am I supposed to do,” you ask desperately.

“Ask him out? Come on, we both know you like him too.”

“Even if that were true, I can’t just ask Kirk on a date! He’s captain of the freaking ship, I’m just a lieutenant. And we’re only on year one of a five-year mission. Things could go horribly!” you exasperate.

“YN calm down. It was just a suggestion,” Nyota says placatingly.

Wanting to change the subject, you asked a question. “What are you and Spock planning to do while on shore leave? I heard Risa is a very beautiful class M planet.”

“I read about a few interesting places. Luckily we’ll be there during the Luhlanat, or festival of moons, so I think Spock and I are going to that. What about you?” Uhura decides to go along with the shift in conversation.

“Probably just soaking up the sun on the beach. You have no idea how much I miss being able to feel the organic, solar heat. Which reminds me, I need to replicate a cute swimsuit.” You make a mental note to do that later.

“Is there anybody special that you need a cute swimsuit for?” your friend questions playfully. You scowl at her in lieu of replying and continue to eat your synthesized food.

A few moments later when you’re about to leave, a yellow shirt enters your field of sight. You sigh inwardly as you already know who it is. “Mind if I walk down to Med-bay with you? I’m on my way to see Bones.”

“Of course not, Captain,” you reply.

“Thank you.” A few moments pass as you walk in silence, and you pick at the sleeve of your blue uniform. The peace was interrupted by Jim. “So how has your week been? I heard it’s been pretty quiet around med-bay, so that’s good.”

“Yeah, it’s been calm, no big accidents. That is cause for a lot of organizing and inventory, though. McCoy had me and Christine sort through that large storage room yesterday. It took all day,” you exasperated.

Kirk chuckled but let you grumble. Before you knew it, you reached the med-bay. “It was nice to walk with you, Nurse LN.”

“Thank you, Captain Kirk. It was nice to walk with you too,” you reply.

“I’ll see you later, YN.” You nod in reply and head to the nurse’s station.

While you get back into work, Jim heads to Doctor McCoy’s office and enters without invitation.

“Oh come on in, Jim. It’s not like it’s my office or anything,” Bones gripes from where he is sitting in his desk chair. Jim unceremoniously drops himself into one of the seats opposite the good doctor and sighs loudly. “What’s wrong with you?”

“It’s YN,” he says without explanation.

“Okay…’ Leonard draws out, hoping for more information. After a moment, he tries again. "So what about her? Is something wrong?”

“I think I’m falling for her. I don’t know what to do, Bones!” Jim says dejectedly, drawing a sigh from his best friend.

“I don’t know, what would you normally do?”

“Probably flirt shamelessly, but YN is different! I really like her and I don’t want her thinking I just want to be with her for one night. I know I have a reputation and I want her to see me the way I am now, instead of how I was when I was younger," Jim responds.

”YN is a good judge of character, and she wouldn’t draw conclusions before getting the facts. I’d say just talk to her, get to know each other better,“ Leonard suggests.

"I can barely get three sentences out around her without choking! We walked here together from lunch and I could barely speak. I just let her complain about you.”

“Well, I don’t know what to tell- wait what? What was she saying?” Bones interrupts himself.

“Oh nothing, nothing,” Kirk interjects.

“Look, I don’t know what to do about YLN,” the doctor huffs out. “Maybe you should talk to Uhura, they’re pretty close aren’t they?”

“Yeah thanks, Bones, I might do that. I’ll see you later,” Jim says, determined. At that, he leaves to go back to the bridge.

It was a while later and alpha shift had just ended. Jim was talking with Sulu but said goodbye when Nyota walked by.

~

“I’ll see you later, Hikaru. Uhura, wait up!” She kept walking but slowed down so Kirk could catch up. “You’re not busy right now, are you?”

“No, I was just going to the rec room to get a cup of tea. Did you need something?” she replied conversationally.

“You’re close to YN YLN, right?” When she nodded, he continued. “I was wondering if we could talk."

"Of course, Jim. What about?”

“Gosh, I feel like I’m in high school still. But has she said anything about me,” he asked hopefully.

“Well it sounds like you’re in high school still. Why do you ask?” Nyota avoided answering the question just yet.

Jim rubbed the back of his neck nervously before answering. “I was thinking about asking her to go on a date with me while we’re on shore leave, maybe go to that restaurant on the boat for dinner?” By now they had reached the rec room and sat down at a table with drinks in hand.

“I don’t know, Jim. As much as I know that she likes you too, YN is apprehensive. She doesn’t want Starfleet to judge you because you are her superior, and she fears you’ll break up and have to spend the rest of the mission in awkwardness. Don’t tell her I said that she likes you, by the way. She would probably come at me with a scalpel,” Ny laughed, Jim chuckling along with her.

“So how can I try to change her mind?” Jim asked a moment after their laughs quieted.

“I’ll try to talk to her, Captain, but don’t get your hopes up.”

“Alright, thank you Nyota. I’ll let you get back to your evening. See you on Alpha shift tomorrow?”

She nodded and James excused himself, going back to his quarters. What was he going to do?

~

You had just docked at Risa, the pleasure planet, and checked into the hotel you and the rest of the crew were staying at. The room you were sharing with Nyota was beautiful and spacious, with two full sized beds and a couch to lounge on. After unpacking your belongings for the week-long vacation, you decide to sunbathe. You throw on your newly replicated swimsuit, a black and white striped halter top with blush pink high-waisted bottoms. After covering up with a pale blue sundress you grab a beach towel, sunscreen, and a book and throw them into a tote bag to take to the beach.

You say goodbye to Uhura and leave your room, getting onto the elevator descending to the lobby. The lift stops a level down from yours though, and who should step on but James Tiberius Kirk himself. You move aside so he can enter, and greet him.

“Good afternoon, Captain.”

“Good afternoon, YN. We aren’t on shift though, so call me Jim. Headed to the beach?” he replies.

“Of course, how could I resist? The sun is so beautiful, and after spending months on board a starship I have to soak up the warmth,” you point out. “What about you Jim, are you going anywhere special?”

The captain smiles at your use of his first name and steps out of the lift with you. “I thought I would take a walk, air out my lungs. I’m also enjoying the sunlight.”

“Oh, well then you’re welcome to join me at the beach if you want. I brought a book but I could use some company, if you’re up for it.” You smiled at him, continuing to walk but stop when you don’t get a reply. “You don’t have to though, it was just an idea,” you amend.

“No, I would love to go with you.”

You sigh with relief and start forward again, your sandaled feet now hitting the sand. You reach a good spot on the shore and Jim helps you set out a beach blanket. The sun is shining perfectly down on you and your location isn’t too crowded, making it an optimal beach experience.

You take your dress off and sit down on the blanket, and Jim perches himself beside you. After applying sunscreen you settle in with your book and Jim starts to play classical music from his PADD. You read for a few minutes, enjoying the beautiful day until mister perfect hair decides to distract you.

Jim stands suddenly and takes his shirt off over his head, throwing it over the book in your hands.

“James Kirk, what are you doing,” you ask perplexed.

“I’m going for a swim, come on and join me. I bet I’m a lot more interesting than that book.” Seeing your look of hesitation, Jim pulls a puppy dog face and says “Please?” You still don’t seem convinced though, so Jim drops his face into a sly smile and picks you up from where you’re sitting, throwing you over his shoulder.

“JIM!” you squeal out, laughing as he runs down the sand towards the crashing waves.

“I’ll drop you in,” Jim laughs out playfully, jumping up and down in the tide.

“Okay okay, I’ll get in! Just put me down on my feet!” you assent. Jim believes you and stands you upright in the shallow water. Before he can react, though, you’re sprinting back towards your spot on the shore.

“Oh no you don’t!” Jim calls out before catching up to you and grabbing you by the waist, bringing you with him back to the water. He sits down in a foot of water, pulling you with him. You collapse down on top of him, giggling and red-faced. Jim laughs at the huge smile on your face, and you surprise him by standing up and grabbing his hand.

“Gold star for Jim, you got me in the ocean. Now come on, I see sand dunes out in the water. Wanna swim to them with me?” You ask excitedly.

Jim nods a happy yes and you begin walking to the dunes together. He takes a moment to truly appreciate how happy and carefree you look, away from the stresses of the mission. The sun is bouncing perfectly off your (hair length) (hair color) hair and into your face, making you squint your eyes cutely. Seeing you in your natural element, it just confirms that he’s fallen completely in love with you.

You look over at him, squeezing his hand to get his attention. “You okay?”

Jim stops still in the water, bringing you to a halt. You look at him questioningly, and he smiles sheepishly at you. “Jim? Are you alright?”

“YN, will you go on a date with me?” he asks, looking at you with his Heavenly blue eyes.

“W-What?” you reply dumbly.

“I- I really like you, YN. I don’t want to scare you off but I might even love you. I’m not good at this sort of thing, but I want to spend time with you and get to know you better. Will you let me do that?”

You stand in the water, stunned. You didn’t know how deeply Jim cared for you. While your mind is trying to process his words, Jim is panicking beside you. Did he completely screw up? Why did he have to say something right then? He could have waited until you were done at the beach and asked you for drinks, not confessed his love and ruined a sweet moment.

His thoughts are cut short though when you squeeze his hand again. You make yourself speak, trying not to let your voice shake. “I… I had no idea you felt that way about me,” you mutter.

“Yeah… I didn’t know how to tell you and so I just kept quiet. I’m sorry, I feel like I just ruined everything I had with you. I messed up and I shouldn’t have said anything, I’ll just-”

“No,” you interrupted him. You pulled him back from where he was trying to walk back to the shore, bringing him closer to you than he was before. ‘You didn’t ruin anything, James,“ you say softly now. You lean forward, wrapping your arms around Jim’s neck and placing a feather light kiss on his lips. You pull away, opening your mouth to speak again, but you are cut off by Kirk’s lips meeting yours again. You make a noise of surprise and pull away, giggling.

"So, where were you thinking of going for our date, Jim,” you ask playfully.

Jim chuckles and shakes his head, surprised by your answer. “Does this mean you’ll go out with me?”

“What do you think, Captain?” You lean forward again, kissing him deeply until you need air. You pull away, grabbing his hand again. “So… Sand dunes?”

Come on, I’ll get you to those sand dunes,“ Jim laughs out, picking you up again before throwing you into the waves and jumping in over his head beside you. You surface, laughing and wrap your arms around Jim when he too comes up for air.

You spend the rest of the day at the beach with Jim, laughing and talking. You know that your relationship won’t be perfect, not even close. But the reservations you had before are gone, and you won’t stop yourself from falling in love with James Tiberius Kirk.


End file.
